I volunteer
by Mystery2000
Summary: What happens when Kelly Anderson, a small town girl from district 11 volunteers for a little girl? Will she meet her death, or fall in love, or possibly even both? CatoX O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

I lean up against the side of my house. I really don't want to go to the reaping. I never like reapings but this year I have an especially bad feeling. I'm Kelly, I am 16 years old and I live in District 11. 1:30 p.m.. I got to get ready. I put my long brown wavy hair in a bun. Well, my mom does. I hate people messing with my hair, but 1 day won't kill me… but the Games will if I go.

"Okay, go put on your dress, and come back out here." My mom says. I slowly turn and walk over to my bedroom. In my closet is a knee length dark purple dress. I put it on and go back out to my mom. "Why do we have to dress up? I mean, like, really, it's only going to pick two names out of a bowl. "Kelly, just work with me, go to Averill's house, her mom said she could take you over." My mom says with no expression, or motion for that matter.

I don't listen to a word anyone says until the actual pulling of names. "Boys, the luck one who will be going is…" , Viktor slowly reaches his hand and pulls out a name, "Bryce Walker!" Bryce walk up to the stage. It's obvious he's scared. His eyes show it, he's shaking, and sweating now. I can't help but feel bad.

"For the girls, Rue West." I see this little girl, I know it's her first year. Before I know what I'm doing I yell out… "I volunteer as tribute!" "My, my this is very exciting!" says Viktor. "You two, shake hands." Bryce and I reach over and do as told.

The train is ginormous. It has a bunch of rooms, tables, couches, and other things. I was shocked. Bryce and I glanced at each other, we were both in awe. In 11, nothing was nearly as nice as this train!

"Here are your rooms. Stay in here until I find your mentor. He's around here somewhere." Viktor says, obviously thinking about where our mentor could be. "Ray…get your sorry butt in here!" Viktor calls. In walks this big, bulky man. "What do you wa- oh, hi kids." He says, I can tell he's tired. "Okay, so what do you got, as in skills?" he asks.

"I've got nothing, at all." He says. Oh man... he might as well be considered dead already. "Okay and um…." "Kelly." I say, cutting him off. "Alright, Kelly, what've you got?" he asks. Well…I have to do so many things in 11. This should be easy. "I can cook, hunt, throw knives, I'm not bad at archery, I can see really well, I'm stealthy, I can use a sword, and I can climb trees. Questions?" I say. "Yeah, one. How on EARTH do you know how to do all that?" Ray asks. "I live in 11." With that, I get up and head to my room. I do the one thing that always make me feel better. Sing.

_It's been a big, bad day_

_ It's been a long, hard run_

_ But I can't give up, or give in_

_ No one can get inside my head_

_ I can't learn to live or love_

_ Not when life's been taken from me fast_

_ I can't do a single thing_

_ Or cry a single tear_

_ Till I'm back home again_

_ When I'm this far from home_

_ When I'm this close to death_

_ When I can't do anything, to make me feel good again_

_ I know I'm not…alone_

_'Cause I know wherever I am, you're right there_

_ To guide me_

I sat there, and finally put on pajamas and climbed in bed. There was a knock on my door. "In." I say. And in walks Ray. "I heard you singing…use that during you're interviews, and you're sure to get sponsors." He says, and leaves. I finally, after a long day, fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

When I wake up, it's 6:00 a.m. I look around my huge Capitol room. It's a dark shade of green with purple curtains.Ugh…I hate purple. Like my dress, it was pretty with no straps and knee length. It hugged me in all the right places. I still hate purple, and dresses nonetheless. Oh well. My bed is huge and it has a light blue comforter, like the sky back at home._ Home._ Man do I miss my girls.

Don't think I'm one of those girly girls with "painted nails and all dresses" eww. No, but I have other non-girly-girls like myself. I've got Star, Ryan, Danni, Clover, and Chloe. We all go out into the meadow and mash flowers, hunt, and most importantly, talk about boys. As in, who we want to get revenge on first. We always have prank wars. You need not to know about in any detail.

Anyways, I finally get up and stretch. I toss on a neon green shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse. Today, we train, then tomorrow is the parade, the interviews, and finally the Games. I head down to breakfast and see an assortment of foods. Cereal, bagels, toast, pancakes, waffles, and something the call French toast. I have a little bit of everything. "Well, here's some advice, don't die. And as for training, just don't show your full potential. I'll talk to both of you after training." Ray says.

We both walk down to training in silence. As soon as we enter Bryce says "May the odds be ever in your favor." Sarcastically, and I give him a smirk, laugh and walk away after shouting "You too!" I walk over to the knife throwing station. Before I throw my last knife, I catch someone looking at me…2. As in District 2's boy tribute, Cato Alexander. I blush and look away . I hit the dummy right in the center of the head as I threw it over my shoulder walking over archery. "YOU TOOK MY KNIFE!" I suddenly hear someone yell. I turn to see Cato pulling a boy, no older than 12 up by his caller. He's about to hit the boy when I position myself between them. CRACK. I hear the sound of Cato's punch landing on my cheek. I wince in pain and look up to see the little girl, Rue, from 11 with Cato's knife. I slightly smile at her. She returns my slight smile. "Excuse me, but I was in the middle hitting this boy. OUT OF MY WAY!" Cato shouts. "No." I simply say. "I'm not gunna let you hurt someone that didn't do one thing to ya. Hit me instead. I'm older." "Gladly." Cato says. I endure blow after blow. Finally, a peacekeeper comes in and pulls Cato away. Cato fights him off and runs toward me. I stand there, not in shock but in defense.

Cato's fist is almost on my arm when I hold up my arm and WHAM! My hand meets Cato Alexander's face. "Don't you dare ever try that again Cato Alexander or I promise you you will be the first one I kill in the arena. With that, I walk out.

_You with your word like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me on my feet again_

_Got me feelin' like a nothin_

_You pickin' on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in the Victor's village_

_And all you're ever gunna be is dead_

I sang the song Hunger Games style. I laugh to myself when all my thoughts go to and envelope slipped under my door.

_Meet me on the roof in 5._

It read. I assumed it was Bryce, but who knows. I get up there and it is most definitely not Bryce… it's Cato. I hear this wall has a barrier. Time to find out. I run over to the wall when I hear… "What on earth are you doing!" Cato says as he runs over to stop me. I'm too fast and I hit the barrier. Man it hurts, I get the wind knocked out of me for about 5 seconds. "What the heck was that little stunt you just pulled there Kelly?" Cato asks angrily. "Well, when I saw you, I figured it would be as good a time as any to find out if there was a barrier." I say. Cato laughs and roughly pulls me to my feet.

"Wow, Kelly you are a failure." Cato says. I sick my tongue out at him. "So why did you want me, I'm leaving 10 seconds if you don't tell me." "I'm sorry for beating you up earlier. I was just angry and all." He says while blushing. "It's alright you're acting like it hurt." I smile. He raises and eyebrow and before I know it, his lips are crashing with mine.


	3. AN

A/N: OK I KNOW I SAID RUE FROM 11. Its instinct now, and I accidently put it down as Rue. Ok, I know you're confuzzled at that but you're going to have to deal with it please and thank you.


End file.
